femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Jai Mathis (T@gged)
Jai Mathis (Fivel Stewart) is a redeemed villainess from the fourth season of the AwesomenessTV series T@gged. She was a high school student and a member of her school's cheerleading squad. Introduction The season had Tessa Mitchell, the cousin of the recently deceased Nicki Sullivan, investigating Nicki's suicide, speaking to Jai frequently after seeing she had been close friends with Nicki. Later on, though, Tessa's trust in Jai was shaken when she learned from a pair of her fellow cheerleaders that she and Nicki got into a fight before her death, with Jai denying the claim and telling Tessa that Nicki wasn't the saint she believed her to be. It was soon after that Jai received a text from KingCobra, revealing Jai to be a member of the dangerous vigilante group known as The Zoo; the same group Nicki was a part of which resulted in her being blackmailed into setting the fire that killed Elisia Brown's parents. Tessa grew more suspicious of Jai following their confrontation and stole her laptop to find evidence, only to be lured back to Jai's house, where she was attacked and knocked out before the laptop was stolen from her. Tessa had also previously found photos of Elisia that Jai appeared to have taken while stalking her, leading Elisia to suspect Jai of being responsible for the shooting of her boyfriend, Ash Franklin. Reveal & Redemption Episode 2.07, "Deep End", had Elisia and Tessa breaking into Jai's house to uncover her secret, finding her laptop back in her bedroom and a pair of masks used by The Zoo in her closet. Jai soon after arrived and confronted Elisia, demanding to know who sent her before she was knocked out with a jar by Tessa. The following episode, "Mirror Image", had Elisia and Tessa calling Rowan Fricks to the house, where they had tied Jai to her bed. Jai went on to confess to being a member of The Zoo, revealing that she was being blackmailed by KingCobra with an incriminating video, who manipulated her into believing Nicki filmed the video to lure her to The Zoo. Jai also listed some of the things she did on KingCobra's order, including setting a mannequin on fire in Nicki's backyard and stalking Elisia on the night Ash was shot, while adamantly proclaiming she hadn't attacked Ash. Jai also revealed that she saved Tessa when she was attacked in her backyard, fleeing afterwards to avoid suspicion and proclaiming that her life would be ruined if the incriminating video of her was released. Later in the episode, the video was released among the girls' school by Mr. MT (later revealed as Lance Broadly), which revealed another secret of Jai's: she was a closeted lesbian, and the video showed her kissing a girl in the locker room. A humiliated Jai was comforted by Tessa, and it was later that Jai confessed another secret to Tessa: she believed she'd killed Nicki, as she was forced by KingCobra to send Nicki the video of her setting fire to Elisia's house and threaten to send the video to the whole school and the police, which in turn drove Nicki to commit suicide. Jai also revealed that she'd sent the messages without knowing the fire killed Elisia's parents, remorseful for the pain she'd caused Nicki by following KingCobra's orders. While upset, Tessa assured Jai that Nicki's death wasn't her fault, and the season's progression had Jai and Tessa starting a romantic relationship. Jai also joined the protagonists' efforts to take down KingCobra and The Zoo, even helping take down recurring villainess Zoe Desaul as she was attempting to kill Rowan and Elisia in the season finale, "Surrender". Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Cheerleader Category:Conspirator Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humiliated Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini